The Bet
by Mindie the Mass Destroyer
Summary: Kind-of got the idea form a fanfic I read, but eh. A LOT OF FRANZI X NICK SHIPPING IN HERE, BUDDIES! AND THE RATING MAY GET BUMPED UP TO M! DON'T LIKE SEX SCENES? THEN DUN READ IT!
1. Betting on Outcomes

Phoenix sighed. "Another case, another win, another boring celebration to go to."

Although he enjoyed beating Edgeworth, Godot and Franziska, it was very boring afterwards, and beforehand. With Edgeworth, they'd talk as if they were still friends, with Godot you'd talk about coffee and with Franziska…you'd just wonder what she really thinks of you. But it's with Franziska he has curiosity. He wonders what she really thinks of him, what she thinks of losing to him constantly.

"That's it. That IS it." He said. "I'm going to find out once and for all! I'm sick of wondering about this! I want to know, even if I have to make a bet with her to do it!"

* * *

Franziska sighed, staring at her cup of tea with disgust. _Foolish Edgeworth…he didn't boil the water, _she thought. She had hated losing cases, no matter how big, or small. It was just how she did things.

"I want to find out what that buffoon Wright thinks of me!" she muttered. "But alas, my foolish dream with never come true."

She walked out of her office, thrashing her whip wildly. She ran into Wright, just the person she _didn't_ want to see.

The first thing Phoenix noticed about her was that she'd changed her entire look in the last three weeks since he'd seen her. She now had long hair, a Mia style suit with a butterfly collar on the jacket, and stiletto heels. He felt so…attracted to the whole thing.

"Von Karma," he smirked. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Get on with it then, you foolhardy fool!"

"How would you feel about a bet?" he asked.

"Not bad, actually."

"I bet that I'll win tomorrow's case." He said.

"I bet that I will, and when I do, I want to be able to…" she trailed off.

"My stakes are…you'd owe me a kiss. And I'd get to know what you really think of me."

"I agree to those stakes…and the same goes for me." She said nodding. "Let the best prosecutor win!"

"But I'm not a prosecutor." Phoenix said, confused.

"My point, you fool!"

She ran off, but tripped.

Phoenix ran after her. "Do not, I repeat, Do NOT run in those boots."

"Understood, fool." She smirked.


	2. Court Cases and Embraces

Courtroom 5, 12:56PM

Franziska banged her fist on the bench. "Mr Wright, you are being foolish!"

"Oh really?" he smirked, his expression saying all Franziska wanted to see.

"Yes!" she answered angrily. "It is irrelevant, whether the panties have anything to do with the rape and murder!" (Had to do it. It was late at night when I wrote this, anyway.)

"Oh. Really?" he said stubbornly.

"YES! REALLY!" she yelled.

"Ms von Karma! Calm yourself!" the Judge called from his desk.

"He is being foolish, Your Honour." She said, her face now contorted into a smirk. "And for that, he must be penalised."

She whipped him. Hard.

"Now, watch me win a case." Phoenix whispered to Maya, who was channelling Mia.

"I've seen you do it a million times before, Nick." Mia answered, yawning. "But not against Franziska. She must be new on the scene!"

"Nope…she's been a lawyer since she was 13," Phoenix said, blinking. "OBJECTION!"

"Mr Wright?" the Judge said, giving Phoenix that curious look.

"THAT GUN DOESN'T HAVE MAYA'S FINGERPRINTS ON IT!" Phoenix yelled.

"I agree," Franziska said, smiling. "But who's fingerprints were on the gun? Morgan's? Mimi's? Dr Turner's?"

"Uh…it was Mimi's." Phoenix guessed, shrugging.

"Very good. But," she smiling even broader. "Mimi's dead, it's not possible. Unless, when Maya was channelling, her fingerprints change."

* * *

Defendant Lobby 2, 2:34PM

Phoenix smirked. "Looks like I win. I guess I'll see you at 4?"

Franziska frowned. "Yes."

She walked away, Edgeworth by her side.

"What's up with him? Did you make a bet with him?" Edgeworth asked.

"No, no Miles." She smiled. "Things just worked out perfectly for me."

* * *

Franziska's Apartment, 4:00PM

Franziska sighed as she paced her office. _Should I lie? Should I back out? I've never been more confused!_

A moment later, there was a knock on the door. It was Phoenix. She answered the door with a smile.

"Come on in." she said warmly.

They sat on her midnight blue couch. Phoenix grinned.

"You know what we agreed on." He said.

"Fine. But I explain first." She answered.

"Go ahead."

"Well, here goes." She breathed. "When I first saw you, I thought you were a fool, then I saw how you won. It wasn't full of arrogance, but full of modesty. That's why I agreed to this. But I only call you a fool because…" she trailed off.

"Because what?" Phoenix asked.

"Because I love you." She said quietly.

"What?" he said. He could have sworn he'd heard the word 'love'.

"I. Love. You." She smiled.

"Not…possible…" he trailed off.

"How is it not possible? Why else would I have agreed to kiss you?" she smirked. "Now that I'm comfortable with it, the feeling's…welcome,"


End file.
